Bobby and the Vampier
by DragonFireSaxon
Summary: I went there just to you know, have a holiday. But what happened next was unexpected. I did not want to loose a friend, gain a lover and a brother. Life just had it in store for me. Alec/OC (Dark Demitri) Upsetting themes Rated M for Sex and Violence. Its a good story though...Love You All
1. Chapter 1

I have wanted to go to Volterra for a long time, wanting to see the castle where kings lived and where people were protected in times of old. Now I can thanks to my Granma for give me the money to go. For my 16h birthday she wanted to send me and my friend Sally away for a holiday on our own, for a taste of freedom. So here we are stand waiting for the tour to start. My friend Sally is bouncing with happiness, bursting to go into the halls and see the statues and the paintings she has been reading about feverishly since I asked her to come, she is an art student and while two years my older she acts like she could be a six year old at a sweet shop.

Lots of the other people in the group are American and waving cameras about. There is one family we saw on the plane that have a small child, called Sandy I let her draw in my book when her mother fell asleep on the airplane. I wave at her when she spots us.

The great doors finally open revealing a young woman who is a little too beautiful her hair blonde and eyes…purple? She is about 5'7 tall and has a great body curves in all the right places, but is what my mother would say is too skinny. She leads us in introducing the castle and the art work around the entrance. Sally then gets into a deep conversation about art work with her, while I walk behind captured by the sheer beauty of the place.

"And this..." She says, "Is the main part of the tour, the great hall. Now please don't take pictures, they can all be bought in the gift shop at the end." I go to walk in with the others but find myself feeling ill and worried.

My friends says it's like my spiddy sense, I know when something is wrong, it is normally a very accurate way to judge a situation. It becomes really intense making myy slide down the wall to the floor.

"Bobby?" Sally questions as she walks past the people filing in to the room, "What's the matter?" Her face knows something's up, she can read me like a book

"It's a bad place in there..." I point to the room, "If we go in, you will die and for me nothing is clear, but it's hazy, but horrible." I add, "We can't go in."

"Spiddy?" she asks again making me say for definite

"Spiddy." I say confidently

"Ok." She breaths, "Hey! Tour guide person? Little help please?" She goes over to the lady who smiles at us

"Yes dears?"

"My friend is feeling really unwell. Can she just sit here a moment?" Sally says

The lady looks at me as if knowing Sally is lying through her teeth, "No, if she comes into the hall I can help her better because there are chairs not just the floor. Is that ok?" There is venom in her voice

Sally looks at me, "Can you go in?" she really means is it safe?

I say, "Sure it's nothing." I try to remember to breathe, and then nod confirming my words. They help me to stagger over to the hall and sit me down on a cold bench at the door. Three men stand on a platform up ahead us, looking old and frail, yet young. All dressed in black clothes with red linings, an aura of power surrounding them, emitting from them. Sally stiffens, the door we came through has been shut.

"Oh god…"says Sally "You were right."

"What do you mean?" I ask worried, starting to get myself feeling better

"We should never have come here." She looks up as if praying, I lay a hand on her back, "Bobby." She says in an out of breath way "the men standing there should be dead. They were in a photo in my book…" She then looks at me and holds my hand.

The one in the middle looks around at us all eyeing us, smiling savagely putting his hand to his mouth saying, "Welcome, to our home. And thank you for dinner." Then he shouts, "Begin!"

Screams fill the air, as body's fly across the room. I drag Sally's petrified body behind the bench hoping beyond hope they don't see us. Sandy is at her mother's body crying as a black cloak engulfs them her high pitched scream filling the air making my blood run cold. I start to look over the bench, a mass of people who were not there before are ripping at the tourists each one of them dying swiftly and then being crouched over for a period of time then their bodies flung to the floor like apple cores. Each one of the attackers has the same uniform black with a red lining. Not able to look anymore I hug Sally rocking back and forth.

A shadow chills the air above us. We have been seen.

"Get up!" A voice commands

Tentatively I hold Sally and she grips my hands and we stand looking into red eyes and a hungry face. He is a boy no older than 17, tall and slim and deadly. We are going to die is all I can think.

"Well you two thought you could hide from us? " He laughs

"Don't hurt us." Sally begs

Then I do the only think I can think of, I fling myself in front of Sally shielding her from sight and saying, "Kill me, please. Just let her go. I will do whatever you want just let her go."

Then he puts his face near mine and says, "That is not your choice." And before I can think he has Sally in his arms and is biting down on her neck as she looks into my eyes thanking me as she dies. He tosses her body back to me, I catch it gently laying it on the floor and wiping the hair from her face, I close her eyes watching her slip away, her body drained of its blood. She had been so god looking with a bright future and now she is dead.

I look back up at the boy and scream, "You killed her you fucker, you killed her." Then I am over whelmed and sob over her in a mess of snot, tears and blood, begging her to wake up. I don't notice the hall is silent as I scream for my loss of my friend, "Sally, don't be dead." Her body is lifeless and I know I can't get her to wake so I just fall to the floor waiting for him to kill me to. The boy must have picked me up because I am not on the ground anymore but in someone's arms. Again I beg, "Kill me. Kill me." Over and over, but it never comes. It's like an all-consuming fire wanting to die and be safe, "Please." I say as we enter a room and I am laid on a bed, what are they going to do now? Torcher, rape or just laugh at me? I lift my head the boy killer sitting next to me. I go to punch him, but he stops me. I thrash out but every time I do he pins me down till I stop struggling altogether.

Finally I look up, my arms still pinned to my side he lays almost on top of me. Brown hair falling on my face and red eyes trained on my body.

"Go on then." I say

"Go on what?" He asks

"Just rape me! Don't play games before hand. I won't put up a fuss just kill me after." I state as calmly as possible

"How did you…?"

"I just did… ok?" I answer

He then lowers himself down on to me, "Tell me and I might be kind."

"You won't, you never are." I confirm, "So please no games."

He grabs my face, "Tell me." he shouts

I wince, then start shaking, "I know when bad things happen, to me or round the world." I whimper as he starts to take his top off, "Told you."

"A man has his needs." He explains bitterly

"I know just make it quick Alec." Then he freezes

"What did you say?" a white mist oozing from him, I crawl away to the other side of the bed trying to avoid it.

"Alec that is your name." He nods the mist fading fast, "As the horror gets closer I can see who does it that means things about them. So, Alec makes it quick." I put emphasis on his name hoping to stir something in him

His belt comes off and he is between my legs his erection growing against me, his hands reach to tear my top off and it comes off in a clean movement ripping down the middle. Then he moves to my skirt pulling it up revealing my pants, making me gasp as he nears me, but then he hesitates, looking at my face grimacing not looking at what he is to do. I can't help but whimper at his proximity to me I can't bear the thought of him this close.

"Is it really that bad?" I nod unsure of what he is asking

Before I know it he has me to his chest and is hugging me. I can't stop thinking this is just a sick foreplay. That he won't stop, spiddy tells me nothing. I struggle to get out of his grasp,

"Please don't do it?" I shudder

He just holds me tight, making me squeak slightly _You will not cry,_ i think and we nothing for a long time, then says, "How old are you?"

I stay silent

"Answer or I might change my mind about you." He hisses

"16 today." I answer, why does this matter

"Happy Birthday." He says stiffly, "Your name?" he strokes my face

"Roberta." I say quickly, not wanting the threats, and hating him touching me.

"Beautiful, but your friend called you something else." I nod, "What was it?" He asks

"Bobby." I say my voice cracking

"Sleep Bobby, all will be well." He strokes my hair and a white mist engulfs me

MYSTERY POV:

I am burning in a castle. A man with no face watching me.


	2. Chapter 2

When I wake I hold my eyes shut hoping beyond hope it was all a bad dream that I will see Sally lying next to me in our small hostel room that has 1 bed and no hot water. That she will be snoring loudly and then ask you if you had a good sleep, before getting up and racing you to the bath room. Slamming the door in my face and using my tooth brush but of course…..

Then I open my eyes to a big room, too big. I had been asleep on a four poster bed all the décor was black, leather, fur and skin cover the walls. It was where I had nearly… my eyes prick, not safe not with Sally. I will never be safe again

The shower is on that means he is still there. No spiddy was happening so the future was clear for the moment. A plan hatched in my head. Quietly, I climbed out of bed grabbing my jacket flinging it on and trying the door. It squeaked open.

"What are you doing?" Alec's voice calls from the bathroom

Then stealing my nerves I just sprint out in to the corridor and straight down the hall way turning this way and that hitting each wall as I turn, putting as much distance between me and him as possible. Reaching a wide alcove I take a moment to catch my breath. Then I am off again. However I don't look where I am stepping and

SLAM!

A huge marble body makes me fall to the ground. I look up he looks a bit like George in Of Mice and Men huge hands for squeezing mice or humans to death a wide jaw and like Alec, blood red eyes.

"Well a run away. How wonderful." He eyes wondering over me then pulling me to him, placing a hand on my breast under my jacket playing with it. I scream, spiddy going crazy telling me to run away. Out of the blue Alec is there clothed and looking like he wants to kill the man holding my breast tightly.

"Demetri, get off her now." The man grabs me to his erection, his other hand wondering down the other still on my breast making it hurt tremendously as he fondles it roughly.

"Now Demetri!" he commands as the white mist returns going to Demetri not to me.

Demetri stiffens and falls to the floor on top of me crushing me with his weight. Alec rolls him off me lifting me in his arms and takes me back to his room where he again lays me on his bed. His hand comes up and he slaps me hard on the cheek. He then grasps me on my shoulders and shakes me, shouting,

"You stupid human, do as you are told and things like this won't happen. Disobey and you will be hurt again and again till you get it!" He then throws me and my head cracks on the head board of the bed.

I get up slowly my head rushing, blood dripping from a cut on my breast where the man held me to hard, I take my jacket off trying to stem the flow. Alec is sitting on top of my legs his eyes fixed on the blood, I try to cover it but he holds my hands down again, inching closer to it. He dips his head down and runs his tongue over the cut gathering the blood, sealing the cut. I watch him transfixed,

"What are you?" I breathe

He then grabs my head in his hands bringing my face to his, "Do I frighten you?" He says quietly, "For I am a creature of nightmares." He smiles at me his teeth showing "I am a Vampire who wants to kill you. Every time I see you. Are you afraid of me?"

I think, "No."

This really does shock him, "Why?" He questions his red eyes wide

"I don't know. I have a feeling." I say quietly, "That you won't hurt me anymore."

"Oh really. You know this."

"Yes. I think I do." Then he looks me straight in the eye and touches my breasts right where the other man did, I grip the bed sheets.

"You don't like that?" He asks squeezing even harder.

I shake my head closing my eyes; he then kisses me on the mouth forcing me to let him enter my mouth

Then he growls, "Why can't I do it!" He pulls away looking at me, "What have you done to me?" he looks to be in pain.

I shake moving away from him, he looks thirsty , but controlled the red eyes closed as he thinks.

Mystery POV:

I am awake, but trapped, what has happened to me? Why am I here?

The face is gone. I am lost, I want my friend.


End file.
